


Through My Daughter's Eyes

by DemonHunterGirl01, jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonHunterGirl01/pseuds/DemonHunterGirl01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. New Hunter In Town Part I

18 year old, Krissy Chambers walked into a seedy, off the highway motel and went to the front desk. She glanced around as she shook the rainwater from her hair and jacket, shifting her bags.

"Hello? I'd like a room." She said, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. The man behind the counter looked up at her, slowly, and blinked. Krissy shifted and sighed, waiting. This guy looked and, as a matter of fact, smelled like a stoner. Eyes bloodshot and glazed over. Blank stare. She glanced over the counter at the not so well hidden nudie magazine.

"Hon, you need to be 21 to rent a room." He said, looking back down at his magazine. Krissy smirked and pulled out one of her various fake I.D.'s.

"I'm 25, actually." She said. The man looked at the I.D. then at her.

"Look, kid, I know fakes. Come back with your parents, okay?" He said. Krissy gave a small scoff, indignant.

"It's not..."

"Did you get the room yet, sweetheart?" A woman in her early to mid 30's came up behind Krissy. Her chocolate curls framed angelic features and her dark eyes almost seemed to glow. She placed a manicured hand on Krissy's shoulder and flashed a quick smile. Krissy looked back at her, confused. The woman had on a black leather jacket with a deep, blood red lace tank top underneath. She wore a pair of worn dark blue jeans with knee-high, black, heeled boots.

"What are you...?"

"Is this your daughter, Ma'am?" The man asked. The woman looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, I sent her in to get us a room. Is there a problem?" She asked. The man scrambled to grab a room key.

"No! No. No problem at all! Uh, room 215." He said, handing her the key. She took it and gave a small nod.

"Thank you." The woman clasped Krissy's shoulder and steered her to the elevator.

"Okay, I don't know who you are, but I don't need your help," Krissy said, moving away from her.

"My name is Kada. and trust me, you need me." She said. Krissy rolled her eyes and gave a short laugh.

"And why is that?" Krissy asked as they rounded the corner.

"For starters...That clerk is a demon. A very lazy one, but a demon nonetheless..." Kada said. Krissy looked at her. Kada slowly turned to her and said, "Yeah. Exactly. And second, you're an 18-year-old hunting alone! Need I say more?"

Krissy rolled her eyes and shifted her bags. "Please. I've been hunting alone since I was 16."

"Ooh. A whole two years. You don't have the experience, Krissy. One wrong move and you die." Kada said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Krissy asked, giving her a sideways glance as she discreetly pulled out a knife from her waistband.

"I know a lot more than you think. Put that knife away before you get hurt." Kada said, not giving her a second glance as they turned another corner to head up a set of stairs. Krissy stopped and blinked, at a loss for words, then followed her.

"Okay, who the _ hell _ are you?!" Krissy called, grabbing Kada's arm. Kada turned and twisted Krissy's arm behind her back, shoving her against the wall.

"I'll tell you when you put the knife down," Kada said, prying the knife from her hand and tossing it aside. Krissy ripped herself away from Kada's grip and turned to her, taking a few steps back.

"You took my knife. Happy? Now, who are you?" Krissy said, narrowing her eyes at Kada. Kada sighed and took a step away. Krissy shifted, ready and watching her. She sighed, again, and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, her eyes were a mixture of jet black and electric blue. Krissy's eyes went wide as she stared at her.

"Okay. Forget  _ who _ you are... _ What _ are you?!" She shouted. Kada rushed at her, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"See, it's these kinds of things that will get you killed." Kada hissed. She pulled Krissy into their room, then shut and locked the door. Krissy bit Kada's hand and moved away when she released her. "Ow! Son of a..."

"Stay away from me!" She called, bounding over the bed and pulling out her phone. Kada sighed and strolled over to her. "Sam! Dean!..."

"Alright." Kada reached out and plucked the phone out of her hand, crushing it in her own.

"Are you a demon?" Krissy asked, backing into a corner. Kada shrugged.

"In a sense. Half anyway." She said.

" _ What? _ How are you  _ half _ demon?! What's the other half!?" Krissy asked.

"Angel," Kada said, nonchalantly, with a shrug of her shoulder.

"What?!" Kada sighed, shaking her head.

"Now, this is what I'm talking about. No experience, no education. I'm a Nephalem. Half demon, half angel..." Kada smirked. "Makes one hell of a hunter, don't you think?"

"Wait, wait, wait...You're a  _ hunter? _ Wait! That's not even the weird part! How are you  _ half  _ an angel and  _ half _ a demon?!"

"My mother was a demon, my father is an angel. Just like a Nephilim is the offspring of a human and an angel, I was born of an angel and a demon. Same basic concept." Kada said. Krissy gave a short laugh, unable to process all this new information. "And this is why you need me. Now sit down and calm down."

Kada walked off and Krissy sank onto the bed, still processing. "You owe me a new phone..." Was the only thing she could muster. Kada glanced at her and smirked.

"Don't worry." Kada snapped her fingers and the phone came back together on the bed beside Krissy. She jumped, looking from the phone to Kada.

"How..."

"Both demons and angels have the power to create and destroy. A child born of both? Twice as powerful. Even two or three Nephalems could take over heaven and hell if they wanted." Kada said. She shrugged and added, "At least when at their realized potential."

"Are you?" Krissy asked, starting to feel numb and dumb to this near impossible creature before her. Kada bit her lip, slightly. Krissy saw a flash of sadness and grief in her eyes. Almost human.

"I don't know. My mother died before I could learn and I've never met my father." She said. Krissy opened her mouth to speak, but Kada's eyes flashed their blue-black and she turned away. "Get some sleep. That demon knew what I was. No doubt he's struggling to get sober and call Crowley. We'll leave in the morning."

"What's stopping him from doing it right now?" Kada smirked. Back in the front offices, the stoned demon was passed out cold next to the dead body he used for his blood call.

"I may have dosed him with a demon drug I created. He'll be knocked out until tomorrow night at least." Kada said.

"Then why don't we just kill him before he calls?" Krissy asked.

"There's no honor in that. If there's no fight, there's no reason." Kada said. Krissy blinked, confused.

"But you're a hunter. And a  _ demon! _ " Kada twitched, going sharp.

"What I am, does not rule who I am. My experiences shaped my morals. I may be a demon, but I'm also an angel. I know right from wrong." Kada said, her voice strong and firm. As she spoke, those words echoed in her mind, in the voice of her mother.

~

_ Hell wasn't what you thought of when you think about childhood. But that was Kada's. _

_ She was the only demon child to be born, not made and the only known Nephalem. But being born to a demon, no one would know what she was until she came of age and into her power. Kada remembered little of her mother, having been hidden away among a human family. _

_ One day, after getting into trouble with Azazel and blaming it on her being a demon, her mother spoke those words. _

_ "What you are does not rule who you are, Kada. Your experiences will shape your morals. You may be a demon, but you know right from wrong." She said, sternly. “There is good in you, Kada. You and you alone, choose who you will become. You are a Nephalem. You're special..." _

~

Kada dug her nails into her palm, making them bleed, to keep herself in check. Krissy watched Kada's back, and not being able to see her expression, she stood.

"Kada?" Her voice snapped Kada out of her thoughts. She cocked her head to the side, glancing at her.

"Get some sleep, Krissy. We've got a long drive ahead of us." Kada said. She went to her bags and pulled out a laptop, powering it on as she sat. Krissy sighed and laid back. Her phone beeped as she got a text. Krissy picked up her phone and read it.

* _ Krissy, what's going on?! Are you okay?! _ * The message was from Dean. Krissy sighed and text back.

* _ I'm fine, Dean. At least, I think I am... _ *

* _ You  _ think?! _ Where are you? We're coming _ .* Krissy stole a glance at the Nephalem and worried what might happen if the hunters showed up.

* _ No. Don't. I'll come to you. Tomorrow. Where are you two? _ *

* _ We're at the bunker. You don't know where it is. _ *

* _ So send me the address? There's an app called Maps, old man. _ *

* _ Tell me where you are, Krissy. _ *

* _ I'll tell you if you give me the address.  _ And _ you don't come find me. _ *

* _ No.  _ Hell  _ no. _ *

* _ Then I'm not telling you _ .*

* _ Krissy... _ *

* _ I'll be there tomorrow, I promise. And I'll be okay. _ *

* _ Fine. If you're not here by dark, me and Sam are coming to you. _ * Dean forked over the bunker’s address, and Krissy wrote it down.

* _ Was that so hard? _ *

* _ Your turn. Where are you? _ *

* _ I'm just outside Salt Lake City. _ *

* _ That's 12 hours away! How are you getting here?! _ *

* _ I have my ways. Goodnight, Dean. _ * Before he could respond, Krissy shut off her phone. She stole another glance at Kada, who was typing furiously. Krissy sighed and shifted, settling herself on the awful mattress and hideous bedspread. She wanted to fight sleep and find out more about the potentially dangerous Nephalem in the room with her, but sleep won, and she slowly drifted off.

~

Once Kada was sure Krissy had fallen asleep, she closed her laptop, putting it away, and dug further into her bag. She pulled out four small leather pouches with symbols on them. She stood and placed the hex bags at the north, south, east and west points of the room. Ensuring, that should the demon wake before they leave and call Crowley, he would never find them or be able to enter.

When she finished, she took a seat on the floor in the center of the room. Cross-legged, she closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths and descended into a trance-like state, as she explored every supernatural being within her reach, searching only for angels. It was something she had done ever since she had learned she could do it, which wasn’t long and it usually ending with no luck, but each time, her reach stretched a little further.

She searched and searched until she felt as if her metaphysical being was bleeding. She finally let go and collapsed back onto the floor, breathing hard. Kada laid there for a while, letting herself heal enough to move. She sat up and sighed, heavily, before standing. She looked at Krissy sleeping on the bed and felt a pang of despair at the constant flashing thought of a child.

A child of her own was something she had longed for as she grew up with her human family. Being part angel, she had the loving maternal instinct, to take care of a child, love them, teach them and watch them grow. As she grew, she saw every stage of the joy of pregnancy, felt the babies kick, held them when they were small, and longed to experience it herself. But Azazel burned into her that she would never conceive and have a child, for although she had the loving angel blood that would care and nurture, her child would be tainted with demon and would become one as well.

Of course, as she got older and her basic common knowledge of her kind, both angel and demon, grew, she knew she could conceive a child, but she feared the demons finding it and attempting to mold it into a powerful weapon of evil. Much like they would have done to her, had they known what she truly was. For this reason, she knew, even if she could conceive, it was best for all humanity that she didn't.

Kada shoved the thought deep into the back of her mind and went back to her meditation.

~

The stoner demon furiously ransacked Krissy and Kada's now empty room, looking for a clue to give Crowley, who would be there at any second. Not finding anything, he began to panic, fearing the wrath of the King of hell.

"Damn it! God damn hunters!" He shouted.

"What about hunters, Cliff?" A rough, English accented voice said. He froze. Cliff slowly turned to find Crowley standing behind him.

"Crowley. Sir, I..."

"Called and told me you had a very special gift for me? Well? Here I am. Where is this gift?" He asked, gesturing to the destroyed room.

"Sir, they were here. They were! A hunter and a Nephalem!" Cliff pleaded. Crowley raised an eyebrow, then shot a hand out at Cliff, sending him flying backward, pinning him to the wall. Slowly, Crowley walked closer.

"Nephalem? There's no such thing. At least not anymore. They were all exterminated thousands of years ago." Crowley said, his voice uneasily calm.

"She was, sir. I swear. She was. And she was here. She drugged me and they got away. Please, Sir, she was here." Cliff begged.

"If there is a Nephalem running around, that means one of my demons created it...With an angel. Do you know what that means?" Crowley asked. Fear and panic came over the demon's face. "That means one of my demons is compromised and could be working for those winged monkeys."

"But...A...A demon wouldn't do that..." Cliff said, his voice shaking.

"Any demon who sleeps with an angel would do anything. Including betraying their own." Crowley took a breath and said, "Now. You're going to tell me where the Nephalem is. And you're going to tell me now."

"Sir..."

"Cliff," Crowley said, with a quick nod of his head.

"Sir, they...I don't know where they are. They had hex bags. I couldn't hear anything. I was knocked out in any case. I...I told you that, sir." Crowley gave a soft sigh and a shrug of his shoulder.

"Well, then. You're of no use to me, then." Cliff's eyes widened in fear. "Oh, please. I'm not going to kill you over that."

Crowley released his hold on him and Cliff dropped to the floor. Crowley chuckled and straightened his shirt.

"Unfortunately, no one else can know about a Nephalem walking around." Crowley snapped his fingers and Cliff's head twisted to the side, a sickening snap coming from his neck. Cliff dropped to the floor and Crowley rolled his shoulders and sighed.

~

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" Kada asked as she guided her truck along a dirt road.

"We aren't in the middle of nowhere. It should be just up here. Dean said he'd leave his car out so I know where it is." Krissy said.

"You didn't tell him I was with you?" Kada asked, glancing at her.

"Tell Dean Winchester I'm bringing someone they don't know to their secret and coveted bunker? No." Krissy said. Kada turned a corner and saw a black '67 Impala sitting in front of an ancient looking entrance.

"What is this place?" Kada asked, putting the car in park and getting out.

"The bunker, I guess. That's Dean's Impala." Krissy said, grabbing her bags and getting out.

"Classic taste," Kada said, looking over the car, impressed. She shut off her car and grabbed her bags, then she and Krissy went to the door. "Do we ring the doorbell?"

Krissy gave her a look and Kada smirked, as Krissy dialed Dean's number. "Dean? It's me. We're here...Yeah.  _ We. _ Can you just come open the damn door, old man?...Thank you."

They heard footsteps on the metal stairs, as Krissy hung up, then the locks on the door click then open. Dean stood behind and gave Krissy a look.

"Oh, don't give me that look." She said, strolling in. Dean kept watching her as she walked in, then turned to Kada.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, looking her over. As he did, his interest peaked at her attractiveness. Kada shifted and tossed her long, dark curls over her shoulder.

"I'm the one who saved Krissy's ass from a demon," Kada said, holding her head a little higher and giving a small smirk.

"Thanks. But that still doesn't tell me who you are." Dean said.

"Her name is Kada. She's..." Both Dean and Kada looked at her. Krissy thought about just flat out telling Dean, but then the thought of what would happen, both with Dean and Kada, came to mind, so she decided not to. "...A friend of my mom's..."

Dean blinked. "Your mom?"

Kada picked up on the lie straight away and went with it. "Yes. I knew her before she met Lee."

Dean looked at Kada. "You knew Lee?"

"Only a little. I lost touch with them after they got married." She lied, easily. Dean still looked skeptical but seemed to believe her. Kada gave a small smirk and walked in. As she passed over the rug at the top of the stairs, she felt a pain in her abdomen. She winced and clutched her stomach, inhaling sharply, at the sudden pain. Krissy turned and watched her, concerned.

"Whoa. Hey, are you okay?" Dean asked, watching her, confused and concerned. He put a hand on her shoulder and the other on her arm that gripped the railing.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Just...A bad cramp." Kada had her eyes squeezed shut, knowing they would give her away. She peeked out ever so slightly to Krissy. Seeing Kada's eyes, Krissy took the hint and went back up to her and helped her down. Once Kada stepped off the stairs, she took a breath, the pain gone. She sighed and straightened, dropping her hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said, waving her hand, dismissively. She looked around and gave a low whistle. "What is this place?"

"Uh, the Men of Letters bunker," Dean said, walking in front of the girls, leading them further in. Kada gave a soft scoff.

"So this is where they hid out..." She said, more to herself than anyone. Dean looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, eyeing her. Kada looked at him and smirked.

"I know all about the Men of Letters," Kada said. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"By researching? Seriously? You're asking me how I learned about them."

"So if you know all about them, how did you not know what this place is?" Kada rolled her eyes and gave a soft laugh.

"Because I learned  _ about _ them, not where they had their hideouts? That kind of crap was kept private." She said. Krissy smirked and watched the exchange, quite amused. Dean opened his mouth to retaliate when Sam walked in.

"Hey, Krissy." He said, happy to see her safe. Krissy turned and smiled.

"Hey, Sam."

"Who's your friend?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow and looking Kada over.

"Kada. She's a friend of the family." Krissy said. Kada looked at Sam and smiled.

"Hi." Sam nodded and gave her a small smile.

"So...we've kind of been on the road for like 8 hours..." Krissy said, looking between the brothers. Sam chuckled and waved the girls over as he said, "Yeah. come on. We'll find some rooms for you guys."

Krissy followed him as Kada turned back to Dean, made a face, then followed Sam as well. Dean made a face back and shook his head. He watched Kada for a moment, then looked back up at the stairs. He quietly went back up to the top and flipped back the rug, looking at the Devil's Trap that lay underneath. Dean looked back to where Kada had disappeared with Sam and Krissy, and scrunched up his face, slightly, slowly beginning to realize what he had just let into the bunker.

~

Sam led the girls to the bedrooms, letting them have their pick. Once they settled, the two went back up to the library where the boys sat, Kada with her laptop and Krissy with a notebook and some files. They set themselves up and Dean watched Kada, discreetly, trying to find any sign that he could use to expose her. 

"Where did we leave off?" Kada asked as she powered up her laptop. Krissy sighed and slumped onto the table, flipping open her notebook. Sam looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"What's all this?" He asked, indicating the files.

"Homework," Kada said, plainly. Sam and Dean looked at each other, confused, then back at the girls.

"I'm sorry. What?" Dean asked, with a huffed laugh.

"Homework. I'm teaching her." Kada said, not taking her eyes off her laptop.

"Teaching her...?" Dean questioned. Kada glanced at him.

"How to be a hunter?" Kada said. "I found her hunting alone. She would have gotten herself killed if it wasn't for me, so I'm teaching her what I learned growing up. How to be more aware of her surroundings and what clues to look for."

"If she's been hunting alone, I think she's doing fine," Dean said.

"Yeah, well it doesn't hurt to learn more, Dean. Krissy's still young. She shouldn't be hunting alone anyway." Sam said, giving Krissy the 'Disapproving Father' look and a small smile. Krissy smirked and glanced at him as she flipped through her notebook.

"We were younger when we were hunting alone," Dean said.

"Yeah, Dean. But we had Dad. We went on hunts with him, he taught us. Lee didn't really teach Krissy, and she was with the Victor dude, probably giving her all the wrong information." Sam said.

"Thank you, Sam," Kada said, tossing a smile at him. "At least one of you is sane."

She looked at Dean and gave a little eyebrow raise as she wore a smirk. Sam chuckled and shook his head, going back to his book. Dean sighed and stood, setting his book down.

"I'm getting a beer." He said, before leaving. Once he was gone, Kada glanced to where he disappeared and said, "Is he always so...?"

"Dean?" Sam asked, looking up at her.

“I was going to say uptight, but sure. Let’s go with your thing.” Kada said, smirking. Sam chuckled and said, "Yeah. He can be a handful sometimes."

"No kidding," Kada said, turning back to talk with Krissy.

~


	2. New Hunter In Town Part II

3 hours went by and Dean finally emerged back into the library. Sam looked over from the bookcase and chuckled.

"Where were you?" He asked. "You weren't drinking for 3 hours were you?"

"You really think I'd do that?" Dean asked. Sam raised an eyebrow and gave his brother a knowing look. "Shut up, Sam. I wasn't drinking."

Sam chuckled and shook his head and went back to looking through the shelves. Dean took a breath and glanced at Sam before turning his attention to Kada.

"So, Kada..." He started, going over to the two. "I was going to do a food run. Wanna come with?"

Sam looked over, slightly amused by the request and watched. Kada looked up at him.

"Why?" She asked, slight amusement in her voice. Krissy looked up and watched as well.

"Well, if you're gonna be staying here for a while, I just thought you might like to have some stuff you like to eat." He said, with a dismissive shrug. Kada looked at Krissy, who looked at Dean.

"What about me?" Krissy asked.

"Oh-ho, you're staying," Dean said, with a smirk, before turning to look at her. "You're not going anywhere, not that you can."

Kada gave a small snicker. Krissy scoffed, a smirk on her face, and said, "Says you."

"You're not 18 yet. You're not leaving our sight." Dean said.

“Actually, I  _ am, _ ” Krissy said, smirking. Dean opened his mouth to respond, but Sam cut him off.

"Dean. Come on, man." Sam said, with a slight chuckle. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Look, Kada, you should come, okay?" Dean said. Kada giggled.

"Why do you want me to go so bad?" She asked, sitting back and crossing her arms. Krissy rolled her eyes and shook her head, burying her face in her arms.

"I'm trying to give you a chance, okay? Me and Sam, we don't just let people into the bunker. Call it a bonding experience." Dean said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Sam let out a short laugh. Kada glanced at him, then looked back at Dean, not giving an answer. "Well?"

"Oh, my god. Kada. Go with him for Christ's sake!" Krissy blurted out, lifting her head quickly. Dean jumped and looked at her as Kada causally turned her head toward her. She took on an amused smile and stood.

"Fine. I'll go." Kada said.

"Thank you," Krissy said, closing her notebook.

"Ah, no. I still want 5 more situations done by the time we get back." Kada said, pointing at Krissy briefly.

"I've been doing this for 10 freaking hours!" Krissy said. Kada didn't respond, only gave her a look as she grabbed her laptop. Krissy sighed and opened her notebook back up.

"Let me grab my keys," Kada said. Dean gave an amused laugh.

"We're not taking your car." He said. Krissy and Sam looked at them both and smirked. Kada turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Of course, we're taking my car."

"No. We're not. We're taking mine." Dean said, smiling. Kada huffed out a scoff.

"You've got good taste in classic cars, Winchester. But we're taking my car." She said.

"I invited you, we're taking mine," Dean said.

"Fine, then I'm staying." She said, plopping back down, crossing her legs, and sitting back, draping an arm over the back of the chair. Dean blinked and opened his mouth to respond, but stopped. He glanced at Krissy, then Sam, who were both extremely amused that Dean had finally found his match when it came to cars. He sighed and rolled his eyes, not wanting to let this go, but determined to test his theory with Kada and the Devil's Trap.

"Fine. We can take your car.  _ This _ time." He said, holding up a finger. Kada smirked and went down to her room to grab her keys. "Jesus."

"What was all that about, Dean? It's a food run. Does it really matter what car you take?" Sam asked, half laughing.

"I always take Baby," Dean said.

"Yeah, because we never had any other car to take..." Sam said, an eyebrow raised and an amused and confused look on his face.

"Whatever," Dean said, grabbing his jacket and going up the stairs. Kada hurried back out and up the stairs. As she got to the top, knowing she would once again feel pain, she intentionally smacked her fingers on the railing as she passed over the rug and hissed. Dean blinked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said. "Just hit my nail."

Dean opened the door and turned to her, a half sarcastic expression on his face. "Ladies first?"

"Well, finally you show some manners." Kada teased, easily gliding over the rug and out the door. Dean kept a fixed eye on her, waiting to see any aftermath reactions, but she was already at the car and getting in, so he grumbled as he followed her out. The door slammed shut and Sam turned to Krissy.

"Okay, you know her more than me...What the hell was that?" Sam asked. Krissy closed her notebook and stood, gathering the files up in her hands.

"Hey. I haven't seen her in a long time. Dean's  _ your _ brother. Shouldn't  _ you _ know?" Krissy said, wrinkling her nose and giving a sweet smile. She sauntered back to her room and flopped onto her bed, reopening the notebook. Sam chuckled and sighed, bringing more books back to the table.

~

Kada parked at the mini-mart and dug around for her wallet. Dean glanced at her and pulled out his flask of holy water. He opened it and took a swig like it was alcohol. Kada looked at him and shook her head, chuckling.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." She said. He held the flask out to her.

"Do you want some?" Dean asked, masking his suspicions with a teasing smirk. Kada looked at him, then the flask.

"What? Is it Jack?" She asked. Dean nodded.

"Yeah. What else?" He said.

"No thanks. If I shot hard liquor, I only drink Tullamore Dew." She said, turning away and starting to get out. Dean's face scrunched up briefly, irritated that his plan failed.

"Oh, come on. Live a little." Dean prodded. Kada turned back to him and sighed, taking the flask. She brought it to her lips and stopped. She sniffed at the opening and gave a slight laugh. She knew it was holy water and that Dean was testing her. She poured out a drop onto the finger she 'hurt' leaving the bunker to mask the pain. She lifted the droplet up and said, "What the hell? This is water..."

"Oh..." Dean said, unsure of how to get himself out of this without looking stupid. Kada laughed and handed him the flask back and got out, wiping the drop on her jeans, her hand stinging slightly. Dean sighed, capped the flask and got out.

~

When Dean and Kada got back, Krissy and Sam went up to help them bring in the bags. As Kada and Krissy walked and talked, Dean watched her closely. Sam took notice and confronted his brother.

"Dude. What's with the hard-on for Kada?" He asked. Dean blinked, taken aback by the question, and looked at Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"She's attractive. I see it too. But you don't have to be a dick to her." Sam said, carrying his bags down the stairs.

"I'm not being a dick," Dean said. Sam looked back at him, giving him a look. Dean scrambled to find an excuse that didn't give away his true intentions until he was ready to tell Sam. "I just don't exactly trust her. I mean Krissy never mentioned Kada before and she just suddenly shows up?"

"Okay...I'll give you that. But she seems okay." Sam said. Dean sighed, frustrated at not being able to tell him his suspicions. The boys brought the rest of the bags into the kitchen as the girls began to put things away. Dean set his bags on the counter and watched Kada. He glanced at Sam and Krissy, who were preoccupied, then back at Kada. She had her back turned to him so he took the opportunity and slowly walked closer as Kada unloaded the bags. Sensing Dean's menacing feeling, she grabbed two beers from the pack and turned. When she turned, Dean was practically on top of her, his body pressing against hers slightly. Kada gave a sly smirk and held up one of the bottles.

"Beer?" She asked sweetly, pushing the bottle into his hands and taking on an innocent expression. She batted her eyelashes slightly and gave a chuckle. They both twisted off the caps and Kada gently clinked the bottles before taking a sip, all the while the two never breaking eye contact. Kada gave a soft laugh and picked up a bag, taking it to the pantry. Dean watched her then sighed, turning to his brother.

"Sammy, did you find anything while we were gone?" Dean asked.

"No. Nothing yet. I've been looking through everything I can find." Sam said. Dean shrugged.

"Well, we have to think of something else," Dean said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Krissy asked.

"We're non-urgently working a case," Sam said.

"Non-urgently?" Kada asked, amused. Sam chuckled.

"That's what I said. It's just something a friend of ours asked us to look into. She said she wasn't too worried about anything yet." Sam said.

"What is it?" Krissy asked.

"Did you finish what I asked?" Kada asked, looking at Krissy. Krissy gave her a look and a small smirk.

"I can still help. I'm not completely helpless." Krissy said. Dean regarded the two and took this chance to test a new theory.

"What is this, exactly?" Dean asked, using his beer bottle to point between the two. "What are you teaching her?"

"Basic crap? Stuff she should have memorized at all times." Kada said with a shrug as she stocked up the shelves.

"Okay...Well. Krissy do you know the exorcism by heart? Every hunter, by now at least, should have that memorized." Dean said, looking at Krissy. Kada slowed in her motions as she put boxes and bags of food on the shelves. She picked up the hint of intent in Dean's voice and turned.

"Uh...Yeah. I think?" Krissy said, flipping through her notebook.

"Well, have you ever exercised a demon before?" Dean asked. "They can play some nasty tricks during it."

"No. Not exactly." Krissy said, giving the older Winchester a sideways glance. "I've tried to stay away from those situations."

"Well, let's do an exercise, shall we?" Dean said, looking at Kada. Kada gave him a look and sighed, going to the table where Krissy sat and pulled out a chair, sitting down.

"Okay, fine. Krissy. Pretend I'm a demon and exorcise me." Kada said. If Dean wanted to play this game, she'd give him a show. Krissy cleared her throat and began to recite the exorcism. Kada shouted and doubled over in the chair, clutching the armrests. Krissy stopped and jumped, along with the brothers, shocked that this incantation had had an effect on her. When Kada realized Krissy had stopped, she looked up. "What? This kind of stuff happens. I've had my share of exorcisms. You need to be prepared."

Kada told the truth but also lied. She had  _ definitely _ had her share of exorcisms. But to say it didn't hurt her, was a lie. Kada had trained herself to withstand the pain on her demon side of an exorcism, but it still did a number on her.

"Keep going." Kada prodded. Krissy nodded, watching Kada, concerned, before continuing. Krissy spoke the incantation until the end and once she reached the end, Kada threw her head back and screamed, opening her mouth as if the black smoke of a demon would come out of her. Kada sighed and sat straight, cracking her neck. "God. I'm way out of practice."

She cracked her neck and stretched herself out, more to mask the pain than anything. Dean looked at Sam, eyebrow raised then looked at Kada

"Out of practice for what?" Dean asked. Kada stayed quiet for a moment, taking on a look of sadness and hurt, before looking at the boys.

"Just...Out of practice." She said, quietly. Kada forced the tears to well in her eyes, then she stood and walked out of the kitchen, quickly. Concerned, Krissy followed, just as fast. Dean started to follow, but Sam stopped him.

"Whoa. Hey. What is going on, Dean? What was that about?" Sam asked. Dean sighed and looked at his little brother.

"I think Kada is a demon. Or at least half or something. She has to be." Dean said. Sam blinked and gave a small laugh in disbelief.

"A demon. Dean, have you lost your mind?! Kada isn't a demon! And Krissy wouldn't be paling around with one either!" Sam said.

"Sam, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true! Something's off with her!" Dean shouted. Sam rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

"Okay, look. You need to calm down. If she were a demon or half a demon, we would know! This place is covered in Devil's Traps! A demon cannot just waltz in like she is." Sam said.

"Sam. Why do you think I was so eager for her to leave with me? She had some sort of reaction when she walked over the Devil's Trap under the rug at the front." Dean said. Sam blinked. "Yeah. Exactly."

Dean turned to leave, but Sam went to stand in front of him.

"Okay. Dean? You need to relax. If she  _ is _ a demon, and that's a  _ big _ if, dude; There has to be a reason. I mean, maybe she's trying to hide from other demons? Or angels or something?"

"Then why would she have Krissy with her? You don't see that big coincidence?" Dean asked.

"Yes, okay. I admit that's a little suspect. But let's give her the benefit of the doubt before we go strapping her down and pouring holy water on her okay?" Sam said.

"I already tried holy water. It didn't work..." Dean said. Sam scoffed.

"Of course you did..."

~

Kada rushed to her room and shut the door, leaning against it for a moment. She held her stomach and stumbled to the bed, her eyes flaring their blue-black color. Kada whimpered as she felt the words of the exorcism still throbbing through her. Krissy walked in, quickly, and shut and locked the door behind her.

"Kada? Are you okay? I'm sorry." Krissy said, worried. Kada waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. You had to or they would have gotten suspicious." Kada said, through clenched teeth. "Not that Dean isn't already..."

"What?" Krissy asked. Kada exhaled sharply and sat back, still holding her stomach.

"Oh, please." She said, huffing out a harsh laugh. "He baited you into doing the exorcism. And when we went on the food run he tried to pass of his flask of holy water as alcohol."

Krissy came closer, slightly, unsure of how to help her. "What should we do?"

"Nothing," Kada said, breathing hard, the pain slowly subsiding. She took a slow breath and said, "If they ask, and I'm sure at least Dean will, tell them that you know about me having a protégé before and that she was killed."

"Why?" Krissy asked, confused.

"I said I was out of practice. If they think I had someone else I taught like I'm teaching you, it will explain my comment and my reaction. Make them think I left to keep them from seeing my cry or some crap." Kada said.

"Okay. Are you alright?" Krissy asked. Kada nodded.

"Yeah. A lot of that wasn't acting. With me, it lingers when an exorcism is performed." She said.

"Do you need anything?"

"No. No, I'm fine. I think it's over." Kada said, breathing slowly. She inhaled, deeply and sighed. She put her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, going into her meditative state. Krissy stayed quiet and watched her until she slowly blinked her eyes back open and fixated on her for a moment.

"Better?" She inquired, smiling slightly. Kada gave a soft smile and nodded.

"Yeah. A lot better." Kada said. Krissy stood and Kada slowly got off her bed. "Go back to the kitchen and find the guys. I don't want them poking around. Just tell them I'm really upset or something. You're a hunter. Make something up."

Krissy smirked, proudly. "I'm good at that." She said. Kada chuckled and nodded. 

"Go on. I'll be fine." She said. Krissy nodded and left the room. Once Kada was alone, she sighed and went to the bathroom, turning on a hot shower. She left the door cracked and began to undress, taking her hair down. As she undressed, she suddenly felt the uneasy feeling of being watched. She knew that feeling well. Quickly, she grabbed a towel, wrapping it tightly around her and turned, looking around.

"I know you're here..." Kada said.

* _ Oh, Kada. Kada. Kada. You know better than anyone I can't enter this lovely bunker of theirs. _ * A heavily English accented voice purred.

"What do you want Crowley?" Kada hissed.

* _ You know what I want. And I think you know I want it even more now...Now that I finally know what you really are. You did quite the job of hiding it from me all those years under all that stress. _ * His voice seemed to swirl around the room and around her, making her dizzy and her head pound. Her breath shortened and she grabbed at her chest, stumbling back into the wall.

"Back...Back off, Crowley. Leave us alone." She said.

* _ Oh, please. I have no interest in the Hardy Boys and little Nancy Drew. _ *

"Good. Cause you aren't getting her." Kada said, with a snide tone in her voice, despite the fact she was starting to see spots. She gripped the towel rod for dear life, clinging to her consciousness.

* _ Ooh. All we care about is little Krissy? Not even a whim of a care for Howdy and Doody? _ * Kada exhaled hard.

"Screw off, Crowley!" She shouted. An evil chuckle was all that she was left with. She gasped for air, letting it fill her lungs and she collapsed onto the bathroom floor. She stayed there for a moment or two until she regulated her breathing. She gave a quick shake of her head, trying to clear her vision and her eyes and went to the mirror. She stared at her reflection, watching the blue-black color slowly fade. Kada closed her eyes and sighed, whispering a small incantation before opening her eyes again. Steam fogged up the mirror and Kada turned, hurrying to the water and turning the knob slightly. She sighed and removed the towel, stepping in and under the spray. She let the hot water slide over her bare skin, taking in the heat. She whispered a few incantations in Latin, sending her into a slight trance to regain her full senses. She washed her body and hair then slowly turned off the water and wrung the water from her hair, stepping out. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it snug around her again, grabbing a second to towel dry her hair as she went out to her bag. Kada changed into shorts and a tank top and slid under the covers of her bed. She snapped her fingers and the lights went out. Slowly, but surely, she fell into a deep sleep.

~


End file.
